All my fault
by 02bumblebeefan
Summary: After the death of his Aunt, Peter goes to live with the Avenger's but at the same time he starts to believe that it was his fault for the death of Aunt May. Can the Avenger's see the pain that the resident Baby of the team is going through or will they be too late to save him from himself? Warnings: Autistic Peter, slight non-sexual age play, mentions of death and suicide and rape


Sighing softly Tony looked at his bed to see Bucky and Steve wearing nothing but iron man boxers on top of the blankets. "I said that I'd give you a chance and no sex so what are you doing in here with nothing but those boxers on?" He asks as he looked at the men witha glare.

"We had nightmares about your guard spider yelling at us again." Steve says softly.

"Get out." Tony says as he points at his door.

"Please?" Bucky pleads as he watched Tony change into some sleep pants and a KISS t-shirt, the arc reactor faintly glowing under it.

"I repeat. Out!" Tony growls with a stomp of his foot before Friday interrupts.

"Sir Karen has a message for you." She says making Tony raise a brow.

"Karen? Is that what he named her? Ok what's up baby girl?" He asks as he grabs a V8 from his mini fridge.

"She says and I quote; "Sir it seems something has happened and you need to get to the Parker residence immediately or Spider-baby protocol will be issued." End quote. Sir? May I ask what Spider-baby protocol is?" Friday asks as Tony gulps down his drink.

Wiping his mouth he answers. "It's a new protocol that's supposed to help calm Peter down incase of Sensory overloads, panic attacks or if he just wants to be treated like a kid. I wonder what's wrong. Have Karen scan the surroundings for burglars or any type of danger along with vital signs." Tony orders as he reaches for a pair of pants until he stopped out of shock at Friday's next words.

"May Aaliyah Romano-Parker seems to be deceased sir. The decomposing state has already started. Approximment time of death would be between four days to a week ago. Cause of death may be a case of overdosing on sleeping pills." Friday says with a edge of sadness in her voice.

"W-Wait. A week? Friday how long has it been since I last talked to Peter?" Tony asks as Bucky and Steve climb out of his bed with slightly green faces.

"Approximmently since October 17th when he had the conversations with the other Avengers. It is now December 19th 10:46 pm." Friday answers.

"Oh god. M-My kid. I need to get to my kid. Friday! My suit! The one Peter likes, hurry!" Tony says before his bedroom door was kicked down making him yelp in surprise. "What the!?"

"What's going on? Friday told us to Assemble! Is there an attack?" Wanda asks as the others gather into the room behind her. "Bucky, Steve? Why are you only in boxers?"

"Thor, Loki, Vision, Rhodey, Bruce, Pietro, I need you all to come with me and hurry. Code Delilah." Tony says as his shiniest suit forms around him. "The rest of you stay here. Peter doesn't trust you yet."

Bruce gulped before nodding, running off to quickly put on his shoes. Loki and Thor share a worried look. "I'll get the pop tarts." Thor says softly before kissing Loki then rushing to the kitchen.

"Is Peter hurt?" Loki and Rhodey asks as Bruce runs in holding three pairs of shoes.

Vision was already holding up a first aid kit making Tony smile slightly. Vision was just as protective of Peter as he was. In a grave voice he spoke. "May's dead."

* * *

Mr. Delmar watched as Peter rocked while holding Murph with a far away look in his eyes. When Peter had come into the shop he was hit with the strong smell of death and rotting meat so he took him to his apartment upstairs and had him take a shower.

When Peter had come out of the shower his daughter offered Peter her bear feetie Pajamas and braided his hair to try and get him to tell her what was wrong but it didn't work. He only said; "She's sleeping. She'll wake up."

His wife had made the boy something to eat but he wouldn't touch it until Delmar smooshed the sandwich down extra flat. The boy practically inhaled the sandwich and guzzled down the juice he was given.

Frowning he had put on a Disney movie that the boy liked which resulted in Peter sitting far to close to the TV while holding the family cat, rocking and occasionally chewing on a watermelon gummy ring.

"Peter? Buddy I need you to tell me what's wrong. Please. I'll let you have as much candy as you want." The Bodega owner says softly as he sat next to Peter.

"May has been sleeping a lot. She's been asleep a long time." Peter whispered as he rocked back and forth a bit faster. "She locked me in my room with food, water and a bucket. I got out three days ago. I went potty and checked on mommy. She was asleep and stinky."

Delmar's eyes went wide and he heard his wife gasp. "Peter? /Hijo/, was she cold?" He asks as he watched the boys face.

"Mhm. I put a blanket on her though. She took her pills but she might of taken too many. Her bottle was empty." Peter says as Murph licks his chin making him giggle. "But she's gonna be ok. She just needs sleep."

"Honey call the police! Hurry!"

* * *

Tony ran into the Parkers apartment only to gag at the smell. Bruce quickly put a dab of vix under everyone's nose before rushing to Peter's room and unlocked the door only to not see Peter but an empty room, a bucket full of fecal matter and urine, empty containers of food, dirty clothes and a whole window with a crowbar next to it.

"Oh god." Bruce whispers as tears sprug to his eyes.

Loki looked in and quickly pulled Bruce away from the room. Thor raced over to help the two as Pietro and Vision searched around the apartment for Peter. Rhodey and Tony stood in front of Mays bedroom door before slowly pushing the door open only for Rhodey to shield Tony's eyes.

Inside was a rotting corpse with food, water and blankets near it while maggots and flies were visible around and on it. "R-Rhodey? I-Is it May?" Tony asks softly before vomiting in front of him.

Rhodes held the man close to him as he picked up Tony, with some difficulty, and gently disposted him on the couch. "Somebody needs to call 911. Now!"

* * *

Rhodes held Tony's hand in his as the man watched the EMT's wheel May's body out of the building. "Excuse me? Do you know what's going on?"

Turning Tony saw a boy about Peter's age with a blonde girl with glasses. "Gwen! What are you doing here?" A police officer asks as he walks over.

"Hey uncle Pat! What's going on?" The girl - Gwen - asks as two other teens run over with worried looks on their faces.

"Mr. Stark! What's going on? Is Peter ok?!" The round teen asks as he fixes his hat.

"I-I don't know Ned. He wasn't in the apartment. His window was popped out so he might've jumped out or used the fire escape." Tony says as he looks towards the window.

"Did you check Delmar's? It's the neighborhood safe zone so if something bad happened he might be there!" Ned says as he points towards the sandwich/grocery store down the street.

Vision overheard and started for the store and was quickly followed by the rest of his team and a few cops. Once they got to Delmar's they found another police car in the alleyway then saw two cops gently guiding Peter out of the building with the store owner behind him.

"Peter!" Tony yells as he runs faster once he sees the boy, /his/ boy.

Peter looked up and his eyes filled with tears. He hadn't talked to or seen his mentor since the rouge Avengers came back. He missed his dad so much. "Dad!" Peter yelled out as he ran up to the older man.

Tony quickly picked up the boy by under the arm pits and held him close, holding the boy's head against his shoulder as he sobbed. "It's ok baby bug. It's ok. I'm here." Tony says with relieved tears in his eyes.

Stark kissed Peter's cheek as he checked for wounds. "Dad! Mommy is sleeping! They can't be in our home!" Peter says once he noticed the cop cars down the way.

Tony looked into Peter's glazed over eyes and felt tears fall off his face. "Oh baby bug...I'm so sorry." He says softly as he held the boy tight while Bruce stuck a needle in the boys neck.

"Daddy? I'm sleepy." Peter whispers as he curls closer to the source of heat to his left, that was Tony.

"I know buddy. Brucie bear just gave you some medicine to sleep. It's going to be ok baby bug. Take a nap ok?" Tony says softly and sadly.

Peter didn't have to be told twice. Once the boy was asleep Pietro spoke up. "Stark? What are we going to do?" He asks as he gently moves a curl of hair from Peter's face.

"We bring him home and put him to bed. I'll figure something out tomorrow." Tony says as he stands and looks at Delmar. "Thank you for taking care of him."

With that he left as Bruce showed the officers Tony's guardianship papers over Peter. Looking down at Peter Tony was happy he was ok but knew that there was going to be a long road to mental stability. But he was going to help him, no matter what.

* * *

Tony walked into the penthouse with Peter in his arms causing the other Avenger's to look up. Clint was the first one to run over but was easily held back by Vision. "I wouldn't advise that Barton. Peter is very delicate right now and seeing you face would not fair well with you or his mental health." He says with a grim expression.

Tony walked past Clint and right into Fury. "Patches! What are you doing here?" He asked in shock as Colson and Hill joined him.

"We're here for Peter. Thought he might want to see some familiar faces when he woke up." Colson says as he gently cards a hand through Peter's hair.

"We saw May. Fury identified her then puked." Hill says as she watched Peter's chest rise and fall.

"I can't believe she killed herself and locked Peter up." Fury says softly as he looked at the boy.

"What are we going to do?" Hill asked softly.

"He's going to stay with me. I can take care of him. I'm even planning on getting adoption papers." Tony says as he gently wipes some tears that were rolling down Peter's cheeks.

"What? Don't you have to talk to Steve and James about that?" Colson says with a frown.

"Nope." Tony says as he bounces Peter a little.

"Seriously?"

"Yep. He's my ki-inter, I promised May that I would take care of him, I know /how/ to care for him, who his therapist's are and I'm sure as hell not letting him go into foster care." Tony says as Vision walks over holding a glass of warm milk. "Petey's already asleep he doesn't need milk Vis."

"No this is for you. You need to sleep as well or Peter will be upset that you strayed from your sleep schedule." Vision says softly as he gently poked Peter's foot making it kick the air a bit making Vision chuckle.

Tony pouted slightly before chugging the warm drink. "Thank you." He says softly.

"Sleep schedule?" Fury asks in amusement.

"Peter made him start sleeping at night at a reasonable time or he doesn't get coffee, cake, cookies or any of Peter's famous empanadas or his delicious Arroz con pollo when he makes them. If that is the case then Stark will eat green bean casserole and yell 'I'm eating Bruces' brothers!'." Vision says smiling.

"Wait. You can taste?" Hill asks in shock.

"Yes! Peter and Mr. Stark had been working on "taste buds" for my tounge so I can taste the food and drink that I am enjoying. Peter has also been teaching me how to cook and how not to be afraid of the floors and Wanda." Vision says with a small smile.

The three SHIELD agents looked down to see that Vision was actually slightly hovering above the ground. Tony's yawn made them look up to see him leaning back with a tired look on his face. "Whoa Tony!" Bruce and Loki yell as they hold the man up.

"Bed time for you." Bruce chuckles softly.

"But I'm not sleepy Brucie baby!"

"Yes you are and don't call me baby. I am Brucie bear."

"I needa pee!"

"No you don-ah! Ew! Tony!"

"Told ya!"

* * *

The next morning Tony woke up with a pressure on his chest. A pressure he knew. Opening his eyes he looked down to see a mop of tussled brown hair. Tony smiled and kissed the top of Peter's head.

Peter yawned as he rubbed his eye with the back of his hand making him look much younger than he really was especially in those PJ's. "Hey buddy. You hungry?" Tony asks softly as he gently cards his fingers through the boy's hair, finding a small braid.

Peter nodded as five more groggy voices spoke up. "Me too." They whined.

Jumping in surprise he noticed Peter's friends, MJ and Ned, along with the other two teens from last night and Pietro laying next to him. "Did Bruce put you in here?" Tony asks as he jumps out of the bed while holding Peter who whined at being jostled.

"Yep! He also said to tell you that you peed on yourself." MJ smirks.

"Shit. Not again." Tony says making the teens laugh.

* * *

Humming softly Tony carefully flipped an egg before growling when the egg broke. "Just make scrambled eggs dad." Peter says as he grips the bottom of Tony's shirt.

Tony tried not to coo at how adorable Peter looked and quickly set out to make scrambled eggs for the teens and himself. Peter had talked to Sam (even if Sam was annoyed that he was beat by a kid he wanted to help the little guy) that morning.

Tony found out that Peter's mind was a jumbled mess from not taking his medication and blocking out anything that caused him any pain. Sam even showed Peter a picture of May's corpse only for the boy to say that May was asleep. The man also said that when Peter's head realises that it's safe then he will gain his out look again.

"Peter! Come on we found PBS!" Ned yells from the couch.

"Is Arthur on?"

"Yep!"

Peter smiled and raced over. "Yay!"

Tony chuckles before he gets kissed by a certain buff blonde then by the long haired brunette. The genius blushed and backed away a bit before Peter ran in, headbutted Steve in the nards then pushes Bucky onto a pillow.

"No kissing you fiddle faddle!" Peter yells at the two before hugging Tony then rushing into the living room again.

"Peter!" Tony yelled making Peter look at him innocently. "Fiddle Faddle is a type of popcorn not a curse word!"

"Fuck!"

"There you go!"

"Language!"

"English!"

* * *

Tony held Peter's hand as he was looked over by Helen Cho. He knew Peter was terrified of doctors and needles so he had to be there for his boy...along with a few stragglers by the names of Colson, Fury, Hill, Ned, MJ, Gwen, Harry, Loki, Thor, Bruce and Pepper.

"Ok Peter I need you to remove the little bear suit." Cho says as she writes down Peter's temp.

Peter stiffened and squeezed Tony's hand. "Dad?" Peter whispers softly.

"It's ok buddy. She just needs to take your measurements to see if your a healthy little bug." Tony says smiling gently.

"But what about Skip? What if he comes back and sees me without clothes on? He'll do it again. It hurt last time. I don't want to do it again." Peter whispers as he looks down at his feet.

Ned, Gwen and Harry all stiffened at the name but it was MJ that strode over. "Peter? Look at me you little loser." She says gently.

Peter looked up slowly with tears in his eyes, breaking MJ's heart. "Peter he's not here. He's gone and locked up. He is never going to hurt you again. I promise that as long as there is breath and a beating heart in me I will not let another bitch do that to you again ok? If he ever, god forbid, get's out I will personally blow his brains out." MJ says as she gently wiped the tears away. "Now look around you."

Peter sniffled and looked around seeing that everyone was looking at him worriedly. "What do you see Peter?" MJ asks in a quiet voice as she gently rubbed the back of Peter's hand with her thumb.

"Family." He says softly.

"That's right. Family. Your safe. Skip is not going to hurt you. For odins sake there are two gods, a man who turns into a giant green jelly bean, two black belts, a scary red head, a scary pirate, a terrifying spy, a Chihuahua with a taser, a nerd with a giant tub of Legos, the most dangerous weapon ever created and a man who has a gauntlet in his watch. If Skip ever comes after you he's good as dead." MJ says softly, gently rubbing Peter's cheek with her thumb.

Ned walked over and took his free hand and kissed his friends knuckles gently. "She's right Peter. No matter what we'll always protect you. We love you. Your our best friend and if anyone ever breaks your heart, hurts you or...touches you in a bad way I'm not going to hesitate to unleash my army of hurting blocks! Also I'd use my dad's cross bow to do a Hawkeye move on them." Ned says with a smirk. "Right in the nards!"

Peter smiles slightly as MJ kisses his forehead. "Peter you know your safe with us right loser?" She asks as she reaches for the big buttons on the pajamas.

Peter nodded as she unbuttoned the first two. "Safe. Safe with family." He repeats as his eyes slowly clear.

MJ slipped the pajamas off his torso and had to hold back a gasp. Peter was much skinnier than he was a month ago, his ribs clearly showing every time he breathed they rolled a bit behind his skin, healing bruises and cuts on his body and finally there was a large cut over his side.

"May found out. She found out and she hated me but she loved me. She hurt me because I hurt her. But that cut wasn't made by her. I did it. I was bad and she didn't want to punish me so I did. After she fixed it she kissed my head and took her medicine." Peter says in a soft voice.

Ned felt bile rise in his throat as he looked at the damage done to his best friend. "D-Does it hurt?" He whispered, afraid that his voice would crack if he spoke louder.

"No. It stopped hurting when the angel came. He gave me numbing stuff." Peter says softly.

MJ felt tears fill her eyes as she gently ghosted her fingers over the cut. "Oh god." She whispers in shock.

"It's ok MJ. I'm going to be ok." He says softly as he gently wiped the tears away from his friends face.

Two more sets of arms hugged him from behind making Peter turn to see Harry and Gwen hugging him. "Oh god Pete we're so sorry we weren't there for you." Gwen says as tears fell down her face.

"Peter how did you get out?" Harry asked as he carded his fingers through Peter's hair.

Peter looked behind him to Harry and said in a light, serious tone. "The angel saved me. He said that he came to save me." He says softly.

"A-Angel? You mean like the X-Man?" Harry asked softly.

Peter shook his head and smiled softly. "He said his name was Wade. He popped my window out to get inside. He kept coming back until he had me go to Mr. Delmar's. He held my hand as we walked and made sure I was calm and ok." He says softly.

"Wade?" Ned asked in confusion, like he had heard that name before.

"Yes. He said he also went by Deadpool."

* * *

Tony gently rocked his boy back and forth as he listened to the Russian lullaby that Peter loved. He couldn't believe that Deadpool had saved his baby bug.

Kissing the top of Peter's head he looked out the window to the snowy city. It was almost Christmas but the tower wasn't decorated due to the move coming up. Rhodey had convinced the him to move everyone to the old Stark mansion near Midtown so he could be closer to Peter.

The mansion itself was huge inside and out. It had a nice backyard, three family rooms (one was turned into an extra bedroom and another into a game room), twenty-seven rooms, basement, garage, sub-basement lab and bunker, a huge library, a big kitchen with a bar and a huge family table and many more amenities that he hoped Peter would like.

Sighing softly he watched Sam, Steve and Clint carrying out boxes of their belongings to the elevator. He was glad that everyone had a agreed with his decision after he said that if they moved there they could be even more like a family and try to put everything behind them.

"Tony did you already pack your things?" Sam asks as he shifts his box of clothes.

"Everything except my bedding on my bed and clothes for tonight and tomorrow. Tomorrow morning I'm going to upload baby girl into a flash drive so I can take her to the new place." Tony says as he carefully moved Peter so he wasn't leaning on the cut.

"He ok?" Steve asks softly as he looked down at his boyfriend and Peter.

"I'm not sure. He had talked about this Skip guy and I'm pretty sure that he assaulted Peter." Tony says softly.

"What? Assaulted how?" Steve asks in concern.

"Well lets just say Bruce is in the Hulk cage, the Asguardian duo are in the Gym letting their magic loose, the SHIELD agents are in the shooting range, Pepper is looking for him, armed with a stiletto heel, Pete's friends didn't want to leave him, Cho puked and so did I." Tony says softly as he rocked Peter more. "He also had to get checked...down there."

Steve felt bile rise in his throat. "O-Oh god. I-Is he ok?" He asks softly.

"He had a few scars and, of course, emotional damage. I want to find this Skip bitch and kill him." Tony says as he laid his cheek on Peter's head.

Peter shifted and whimpered. "I have ta pee." He whispers softly as he rubs his eyes.

Tony gently placed the boy onto his feet. Peter toddled away sleepily before falling to his knees. "Ow." He whines softly.

Tony shot up as if he was a bullet but stopped when a red aura surrounded the boy. "Are you alright little spider?" Wanda asks before Tony snatched Peter away from her.

"Stay away from my kid." He growls before leading Peter to the bathroom.

Wanda frowned and went to talk until Pietro stopped her. "Don't say anything. He still hates you after making Peter have that sensory attack that him into a coma for four days. You may have finally forgave him after your little talk with Pete but Tony hasn't forgiven you yet so try not to make it worse for yourself." He says before running past her.

Wanda stood still for a moment before letting out a shaky sigh. Her brother was right. Watching the hallway she jumped when Pietro ran back (human speed) while screaming with Peter on his back, hitting him with a magazine. "I'm sorry! I didn't see him!" Pietro yells as he runs in a circle before grabbing a cookie from a jar. "Here! Apology cookie!"

Peter took it then raced to where Tony was rubbing his nose. "/¡Mierda!/ Doors hurt!" Tony says before taking the cookie from Peter. "Thank you /hijo/."

"Pietro says he's sorry for hitting you with the door!" Peter says smiling.

"It's fine zippy but thanks for the cookie!" Tony says as he splits the cookie with Peter who takes it happily.

The teen quickly ate his cookie as Tony watched him. "You forgot to eat your snacks today didn't you?" Tony chuckles.

"Maybe." Peter blushed.

Tony smiled fondly at the boy and picked him up. "You need to gain some weight sweet bug." He says as he picks up a take out menu.

"I know." Peter says as he sucks on his thumb.

Tony looked into the boys eyes and noticed that they were a lot clearer than before. He goes to speak but Peter beats him too it. "Mr. Stark? Aunt May's dead, isn't she?" He asks in a small, broken voice.

Tony sucked in a breath and looked away. "I'm so sorry Peter." He says softly.

Peter's eyes fill with tears as Tony hugs him tightly. For the first time that day Peter realised what happened and he hated it. He hated him self.

 _This is your fault. You kill everyone you meet_. A voice in the back of his head says.

Peter gripped onto Tony a bit tighter as some of the other Avenger's gather around them.

 _You're going to get them killed too you little murderer. This is all your fault and it's going to be your fault if they die. It's all your fault._

Peter let out a sob as he buried his face into Tony's shoulder. _All my fault..._


End file.
